sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Dane Lennox
]] Name: Dane Lennox Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Golfing, skiing, travelling, business and finance Appearance: '''Standing at 5' 11" and weighing 173 lbs, Dane has a slight athletic body, with a fair amount of muscle mass and little body fat. He is Caucasian, but his skin is lightly tanned from all his time spent outside. His hair is brown, cut short and straight. His face is rather rectangular, with a pronounced chin. His eyes are brown, and lie behind a pair of glasses used to treat his mild myopia. His nose is straight, and he has thin lips. He works hard to keep his face clean-shaven. Dane's clothing style is very business-like, and he dresses in a fairly formal style all the time. Dane prefers to wear button-up shirts under blazers or sport coats, though he usually wears more casual clothes like polos and jeans when he's golfing or skiing. On the day of the abduction, Dane was wearing a white button-up shirt under a dark grey blazer and black slacks, with white socks and black leather shoes. '''Biography: Alfred Lennox was the head of a large business conglomerate based in Chattanooga, Tennessee, overseeing a handful private business within the city. Rae Wallace was working as the head IT technician of a major bank in Tennessee when she and Alfred met. The two were entwined in a whirlwind romance, the results of which was the birth of Dane just a year after they met. Although they were madly in love with each other, it wasn't long into the gestation period that they decided to only have one child, as they had too much on their plates to handle more than one kid. The pair also decided to hire a nanny to take care of Dane. Since his parents weren't around much of the time to raise Dane, this duty fell upon the nanny, Harriet Franks. Dane grew close to Harriet in the absence of any other prominent authority figures, and he still considers her the closest parental figure in his life. Dane's early years were marked by an almost complete lack of hardship. Because of both of his parents' high-paying jobs, Dane never wanted for anything. Anything that Dane wanted, his parents could get just by spending a bit of money. Although Alfred and Rae weren't around to raise Dane in person, they did everything in their power to give Dane a very comfortable life. Up until middle school, the Lennoxes had Dane enrolled in a prestigious private school, where he was surrounded by other financially well-off children. As Dane grew up, his environment shaped him to accept that his affluent lifestyle was the norm. He began to see those that were less fortunate than him to be inferior. This grew into a superiority complex that follows him to this day. As Dane entered middle school, however, Rae had begun to notice this facet of Dane's personality, and was worried about how this would follow him as he entered high school, and eventually college. Although Alfred didn't find anything troubling in regards to Dane's upbringing, Rae eventually convinced her husband to have Dane enrolled in a public school from his middle school years onward. She hoped that being surrounded by a more diverse population of peers would widen his worldview and give him more of a perspective so that he wouldn't take his affluence for granted. However, this decision was made far too late and backfired. Dane found himself suddenly pulled out of a community of peers that he was comfortable with and into a world where a majority of the population were, at least in his eyes, inferior to him. This grew into a resentment of his mother that lasted the entirety of his middle school years and a bit into his high school years. Early on in Dane's life, his parents repeatedly hammered into him the importance of hard work. Hard work, they explained, was how they got to where they were in life. This translated to a desire to excel academically, something that his parents encouraged. They hired a variety of tutors for subjects that Dane had trouble with. In high school, Dane's grades are generally at the top of the class, and he is a straight A student. Although Dane excels in all his classes, his favorite class is mathematics, as it relates directly to a field he has gained interest in due to his parents' words: finance. Dane wants to get into the same field as his father, and maybe even take over the company once Alfred retires. In his free time, Dane enjoys golfing, skiing, and travelling, all of which is done with his parents' money. Dane often drops by the Chattanooga Golf & Country Club to golf and to spend time with other rich kids. The country club is where he most feels at home, other than his actual home. On certain weekends, he and his family take a trip to North Carolina for a skiing trip, and Dane often skis through to closing time. Dane has always travelled overseas for his summer vacations, usually with Harriet. Dane has travelled to the UK, France, Germany, among others. Dane's superiority complex hasn't diminished since he was a child. He is very dismissive of those he considers below him, which encompasses a majority of the student body. Dane does have a few friends, mostly fellow rich and affluent students, though he almost never considers any of his peers as being above him. Dane is also disdainful toward those that he considers aren't trying hard enough in life. Dane considers his future set in stone; he aims to go into a career in finance. His primary plan is to take over his father's position, though he is always considerate of other lucrative possibilities. Advantages: Dane is driven and a hard worker. Years of a rigid studying schedule have given Dane the motivation and discipline to see things through to the end. Dane is physically fit, especially from his skiing, and specifically has strong legs, which could help when escaping a threat or pursuing a target. Disadvantages: Dane is hated or disliked by much of the student body, and is unlikely to find trustworthy alliances. His superiority complex may cause his to underestimate an opponent at a critical moment. Designated Number: Male student No. 070 --- Designated Weapon: Uzi-Pro Conclusion: Rich kid with a silver spoon born in his mouth? Yeah, I can see why that would be easy to hate. Now, let's see them try to hate on somebody with a spoon in their mouth and an Uzi in their hands. - Trent Camden The above biography is as written by CondorTalon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'CondorTalon, Kotorikun '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Lorenzo Tavares 'Collected Weapons: '''Uzi-Pro (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Katie Agustien, Forrest Quin, Meilin Zhou 'Enemies: 'Diego Larrosa, Lorenzo Tavares 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Dane's immediate resolution upon starting his island journey was that he would not demean himself, thus his finding Lucas Diaz sobbing on the precipice of the waterfall outlook prompted unprompted critique. Lucas defended himself with self-pity, newcomer Sakurako Jackson tried to calm Lucas with good humor, Dane was unimpressed by either attempt. Dane spelled it out to them, along with newcomers Adele Jones and Blake Davis, that he had no intent to take the game lightly and that he recommended they do the same. Adele countered with a threat and a proclamation that they'd all find a way to escape, the others took her side to varying degrees, leaving Dane further faithless in their quick turn to violent sentiment and their lack of what he considered to be rational thought. Lucas left on his own, the others left as a group, with Dane's warnings fallen on deaf ears. He grudgingly supposed he'd afford them respect if they made headway, but for now intended to stick it out on his own terms, and was the last to go. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Survival means playing it smart. It means getting to the end with as little energy wasted and as few injuries as possible. None of that implies murder."'' - Explaining his thought process, condescendingly, to Adele, Blake, so on. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Dane, in chronological order. V7: * The Hunger Artist * Rise Great Undead Lord Dread *Skin Feels Off *ieatnothing *RICKETY_CARNIVAL *RICH_BOY_LIKES_IT_ROUGH.MP4 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Dane Lennox. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students